The Truth About Shinigami
by Hizashi Sekaino
Summary: Duo has been playing the others for fools. After being falsely accused by Relena, he escapes and springs his surprise on the unsuspecting Preventors. Just who is Duo Maxwell? They are about to find out.


Hizashi Sekaino: Well, here I am with another plot bunny. And this one just won't leave me alone. I keep coming back to it no matter what I do. I've been inspired by Snafu the Greats' stories mostly when it comes to this story. I love the betrayal stories. Or stories where the chosen character decided to just take hold of their own life and says "fuck you". This is one of those stories. I have to say that this will be the first time I am treating the Gundam Wing guys in this fashion. I have "bashed" them before. But when I think of bashing I think of poking fun at them and humor. This story is basically all out war.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or any other anime mentioned in this story. Only my OC's.

**WARNING: This story will contain OOC moments. I know that the way Duo was written he would never do what I have him doing. The same goes for any other character in this story. This is a fanfic. As the author of said fanfic I can do whatever I feel like to these characters. Don't like what I am writing, don't read it. Don't bother even leaving a comment about how you hate it. Just click the little back arrow at the top left hand corner of your browser and find another story. It will make EVERONYES day soooo much better ^_^ If you see something that could be changed or fixed to make the story better (OTHER THAN DROPPING THE STORY LINE!) Please feel free to send me a **_**PREIVATE MESSAGE.**_**If you are offended by this story, I am sorry. Not really. Unless the original creators of the animes/mangas I am using write me to say take it down it will be here until I say otherwise.**

!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$#$%^&*(_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$##$%^&*(*&^%$#)

Duo frowned as he looked around at the interrogation room that was being used as his cell. He had been in this particular room plenty of times. Just not as a prisoner. He winced as he struggled against the chains holding him to the chair; his now chin length hair falling in his face. Damn them. They would pay for everything. They had no idea who they were messing with. Looking up at the two way mirror he sneered. 'Oh just you wait Chang, Yui… you'll both get yours…' No doubt they were in that little room trying to decide how to interrogate him. Torture was out seeing as how as a Gundam Pilot he was trained to with stand torture. His eyes narrowed at the spot he was sure Hiiro was at, messing with the lock on the chains. Idiots. They should know that he was a master lock pick.

He had been minding his own business at his desk when he got yanked up by his braid. No warning. No "Maxell! Interrogation Room Six Now!". Just a painful yank on his braid. And they wondered why he took his chair with him and hit his attacker across his face? Because he was guilty? Hah! Of course when the others got their he had Hiiro-Perfect-Soldier-Yui laid out on his ass. Something that no one else had done before. But then again if Relena hadn't been there the first time he met Hiiro, said perfect soldier would be dead. Let's face it, where he shot the guy… no one could have lived. He had once again been yanked back by his hair only to feel the weight of it vanish within seconds. So what had he done? Laid Chang out on his ass of course! Sadly he had been overtaken by others before he could do any damage worthwhile to Chang's face with his sword.

And why was he here? Because Relena-Peace-is-the-only-way Peace-of-crap had been attacked, and had said his name before passing out. Damn woman! She was an idiot! And she could have Yui! No doubt he would kill her in her sleep! Damn! He had been going over leads when he had been snatched up.

He had given up on the Asian man by the time the incident with Mirima had come around. The guy treated him like shit. No matter what he did it would never be perfect enough. It seemed however, that since he had stopped paying attention to him, and even taking less missions with him said Asian had started actually missing the attention. Not that that did anything to deter Relena from actively accusing him of trying to steal Hiiro's attention. He had actually stopped dealing with the other pilots as much as he could. Quatre and Trowa had never done anything like Hiiro and Wufie had. In fact they hadn't done anything. It was their inaction that had caused his withdrawal. Only two people had made any move to find out what was wrong. Zechs and Noin.

And that is when his "partners" started paying attention. The day that he took a mission with both ex Oz pilots both Hiiro and Wufie were standing in the door of his office asking him what the deal was. He had kindly told them to fuck off because he could take missions with whoever he wanted. He had been steadily getting closer to The Lightning Count and his partner. Well that was screwed now if he was the main suspect.

"I didn't attack Relena." He spoke softly. "Why not check out where her precious Hiiro Yui was that night? After all he's the one who told her numerous times that he would kill her." He hissed out, his violet eyes flashing. "You can't keep me here." He grinned wickedly. "You won't be able to."

+behind the two way mirror+

"Please tell me Zechs has no idea that you said that Hiiro." Quatre looked at the silent Asian. "What if he didn't do it?" The blonde paused. "I don't feel anything but anger. Anger directed at you and Wufie. No make that all of us now." The Arabian had never seen Duo so calm. And he had only seen that look on his face a few times.

"He did it."

"You better be right about this… after what he did before we brought him in here… you better hope so." Quatre shivered. "I have never seen him do what he did. I didn't even know he could do anything like that."

"It's most likely the only thing he can do." Wufie sneered as he walked in, face patched from the slice his kantana had made. He looked livid. But Quatre guessed that he had never had his own sword used against him in that way. And by Duo of all people.

"How's the face Wufie?" The quiet question made them all look back towards the bound man in the other room. "Not too damaged I hope. Good things you're shagging a doctor."

"How does he-"

"Know you're in the room? There's many, many things you don't know about me Chang. For instance…" He lifted his hands and dropped the chain on the table. "I've been loose since shortly after you put me in here. I mean…a lock…really? I'm one of the best lock picks there are you dumbshits."

"Oh sweet Allah."

"I am much more dangerous than you think I am." Suddenly the lights went out. Quickly they all pulled their guns. Once the backup lights came on, they noticed that the room was empty. "Shit!" Rushing out of the room they all arranged themselves around the door to the interrogation room before opening the door. Empty.

Hiiro nodded at Wufie who walked in carefully, his gun drawn. Before anyone else could get in the door was slammed shut and locked. As they tried to break the door down Wufie started to turn around only to have a blade put to his throat. His gun was plucked from his hands.

"Tell me Chang, if I'm the baka why did you come in here? If I'm so weak and pathetic why have your gun drawn? While we're at it why attack someone in the back you honorless pathetic bastard!" Duo hissed in the Chinese mans ear. He turned both of them around so he was behind Wufie. When the door opened finally he smiled.

"Don't even think about it. One move and Chang's throat is slit. It's up to you how deep. Or if he lives at all. Now, move. Shoot me in the back and his throat gets slit. Try to double team me I'll sink this blade into his heart and break the tip off! MOVE!" When they didn't move he slid the blade slightly making Wufie hiss.

"Duo please! Let's talk." Quatre peladed.

The once braided man laughed humorlessly. "Talk? TALK? You didn't even let me talk before bringing me in here! You just attacked me! Why the fuck should I talk to you? Now I like Sally, but I won't hesitate to kill this bastard!" If they wanted to treat him like a murderer, then he would act like one. As they slowly moved back he pushed forward.

As they walked down the hall no one made a move to follow them. The com system buzzed. "Attention all. Attention. Please remain at your desks or in your offices. I repeat remain at your desks or in your offices." Hah. Normally they didn't announce emergencies like this. It would be silently passed to everyone. "You see that Chang. SOMEONE takes me seriously." He kicked the door open to the stairwell and started up.

Within minutes he had made it to the lobby of the building. No one but the receptionist and Lady Une's personal secretary Minako were in the giant room. Minako gasped and looked worriedly at him. Sweet girl. "Mina… open the door. Please." She nodded and ran ahead of him to open the door. Turning his back towards the open door he smirked at the other three pilots who had made their way after him. "Close your eyes Mina…"

"Duo?" He smiled softly at her.

"Close your eyes Jo-chan… you don't need to see this." When her blue eyes closed he sneered at the others. "You should have taken me more seriously. You will regret this. All of you will." Quickly he snatched his knife across the Chinese man's throat before taking off. Thankfully he had decided not to park in the parking deck. That would have gotten him killed. He darted across the busy street and slide across a car on the other side before disappearing into a dark alley. No one would ever catch him. Time to go home.

+a year later+

Noin sighed as she walked down the hallway. She could remember all of the times Duo would walk up to her smiling, or when he would rush by while evading something (mostly work or Wufie). It just seemed wrong that he would attack and harm Relena. Thief he might be, but he had morals. He did not like hurting unarmed or untrained people, no matter how annoying they were. Duo was the perfect model for a modern antihero. He had told her one time that fairytales ruined everything. There was no such thing as a Knight in Shining Armor. And anyone who believed they existed was a fool.

If Duo was the antihero, Wufie had been the vengeful hero who felt he had been wronged. He didn't care what happened as long as his mission was complete. Since the accident more female agents had started applying and working at the Preventers' HQ. Without the sexist bigot, more women were willing to work here.

Quatre was the reluctant hero. He knew what was needed to be done, but didn't want to do it. He She had seen on more than one occasion where Quatre would scold Duo for the way he finished a finish. Not that Duo would listen to him or even cared what he thought. The last time she had seen it happen, Duo's reaction had told her that something, somewhere had to give.

+flash back+

"Duo you really shouldn't be so crass with human life on your missions!" Quatre frowned at the braided pilot across from him. The occupants of the room all groaned and settled in for another rant.

Said braided pilot had come back from his mission unhappy and looked ready to murder as the blond went on his normal tirade about human life. This had become a normal happening around the office since the blond Arabian had started taking missions part time.

'No one else complains.' Duo clinched his fists. In fact he had noticed that it was moot point to spare a life on a mission because Hiiro or Wufie would just kill the person as it was.

"What do you have to say for yourself Duo?" The Arabian questioned sounding very much like a certain blond banshee on one of her pacifist tirades. The other pilots had paused in what they were doing to see what the response would be. They were all smirking in the Americans direction.

Everyone waited for the normal response of Duo waving his hand dismissively and telling Quatre he worried too much. Instead what they heard made everyone take a step back. It was well known that Duo didn't get annoyed easily, but when he did get annoyed you needed to pray to whatever deity you worshiped.

"What I have to say is this… why don't you go back to your company and run it instead of my life? How I do my missions is none of your damn business Winner." Everyone paused wide eyed. Hiiro and Wufie reached for their guns. Having been witness to the few times that Duo actually lost his temper they were ready to do what they felt was needed.

"Duo that's-"

"I SAID," Duo slammed his hands on the table. "How I do my missions is none of your damn business." He turned and stalked out of the room before anyone could really say anything to him.

+End flashback+

That had been a week before it all came down to Duo slitting Wufie's throat. Zechs had commented one his cool demeanor towards his fellow pilots, saying it looked like he was trying to cut all ties with them. The question still remained however. Did Duo Maxwell attack Relena Peacecraft? In her opinion he didn't. He might not have liked her… but not enough to try and kill her.

"He didn't do it." Noin was startled out of her thoughts by Zechs. He looked pissed, beyond pissed really. Neither of them had known what to think when everything happened. It had all come crashing down so quickly. Zechs had been so angry at first, but then he wanted proof. His anger faded to doubt when no one could show any proof besides his sister's word. He loved his sister dearly, but she had more than once tried to get Duo fired.

"How do you know?"

He looked off to the side trying to formulate his words. "Can you watch Relena tomorrow? I have something I need to do."

"Of course Zechs!" She smiled sweetly at him. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss before starting to walk off. Duo would have been happy to know that in the following months of the disaster she and Zechs had finally "hooked up" as he calle dit. He had bugged them about it constantly, saying that if two people worked as well as they did together then it was inevitable. It made her wonder about his relationship with Hiiro.

"Oh and bring a tape recorder with you." A tape recorder? What?

+next day+

Lucrezia Noin was at a loss for words as she stared at the tossing body of Relena Peacecraft. Glancing at the tape recorder she rewound it then played it back.

"No Hiiro please. I love you! Please don't shoot me!" Most people would just dismiss this seeing as how Hiiro had threatened to kill her before. But she knew for a fact that Relena had never had these nightmares before now. She was suddenly very anxious about what it was that Zechs had to do today. Originally Duo had waved off the threats that Hiiro had aimed at Relena saying that guy would never do it. That had been shortly before his feelings for said Asian had started to wane. She had seen the looks of jealousy that Hiiro had cast at her and Zechs. Duo had stated that he doubted that Hiiro returned any feelings he had. Not with the names and words that were directed at him. It also made her remember an argument that Duo and Hiiro had that she had walked in on.

Hiiro had found Duo and told him that should anyone ask where he was few nights from then, they had been together. Most that knew Duo knew that he didn't lie. But not many knew he didn't lie because he was bad at it. He was so horrible at it that he just didn't lie. So he just told the truth. He told it in such a way though that no one believed him though. Her phone rang bringing her out of her musings.

"Noin here." She answered as she rewound the tape again.

"You're needed at the office for an emergency meeting. An operative is being sent to take your place at the hospital." The call ended abruptly before she could reply.

+Preventers' HQ+

"I call you here today because evidence has been brought to my attention that proves Duo Maxwell is innocent." Lady Une did not look too pleased at this. None of them had any idea if it was because Duo innocent or if it was because the evidence was brought to her so late. "I come in this morning and what do I find? This video on my desk! Where was this video when it was first brought to our attention that Duo was a suspect?" When no one answered she picked up the remote and pressed play. On the screen surveillance video of Duo leaving the building played. "This video shows Duo leaving here from a late shift at the same time the alarms went off at Relena's." She glared at everyone from her desk. "Now. Is there any more evidence proving his innocence?"

As Noin went to answer she was interrupted by Zechs. "None as of right now." She blinked. None? What did Zechs have planned?

"Very well then. We accused an innocent man. Not only that because of the accusations he went rouge and attacked and KILLED one of our best agents. What I want to know is why Relena accused Duo."

"I'll tell you why. Because she saw it as a way to finally get rid of him." An masculine Irish voice fluttered through the room. They all turned to see an imposing man with bright red hair dressed in a grey Armani suite.

"May I ask who you are? This is a private meeting. Lady Une inquired.

"My name is Rohan Doherty." A harsh intake of breath was heard from the Lady. "I am representing Duo Maxwell Flynn." Shock reigned supreme at the name used. Duo was a Flynn? The Flynn family was a prominent Irish family that was the equivalent of the Yakuza of Japan. They along with the Doherty family ran the black market for weapons in Ireland, making them very wealthy and very, very powerful. "I have it on good authority that she has often tried to get him fired. It should have been your first priority to make sure if her claims were legitimate instead of taking my client into an interrogation room in such a fashion. Not only did you not check all evidence you didn't give him a chance to defend himself. Instead you just yanked him up and then accused him of being guilty when he defended himself." The redhead glared at the culprit. "I say good riddance to your agent. Who I have heard not only threatened my client with a sword, but was a sexist bigot who belittled everyone and anyone who he deemed weak. Specifically any female coworker."

"Now see here!" Sally jumped up.

"You must be Sally Po. I was told to give you these should you be here." Handing over an envelope he stepped back when she snatched it away. BE ENLIGHTENED was written in bold letters on the front. She pulled out slips of paper and gasped and started shaking her head.

"No. No I don't believe this!"

"You don't believe the proof in front of your face Miss Po? My client took those pictures himself. He told me that he had nothing against you Miss Po. And he felt that you had the right to know what Mr. Chang was doing behind your back." Rohan spoke mildly as she sat back down in her seat and let the pictures fall to the ground where everyone in the room could see content of the pictures? One Wufie Chang with other women. "For a man who was said to believe that woman were weak he sure spent time with many of them." He sneered before tossing a badge onto Lady Une's desk. "Duo will not be returning to your services. And as for the death of Chang Wufie… you will not pin it on him. Self defense against a man who threatened his life on more than one occasion. Trust me when I say that any judge will see it my way." Turning quickly he started to leave the room. "Oh. Yui-san. I was told to tell you that you should watch your back. One does not attack one of the Flynn family and survive for long. Not even Relena Peacecraft will be able to save you this time." And just like that he was gone.

!#$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*()_)(*&^%$##$%^&*()(*&^%$#!#$%^&*(*&^%#

Hizashi Sekaino: This is an experiment. O.O I had originally thought Sally was more than 2 years older than the guys. Apparently she was only 19. I was going to use her daughter as the woman Wufie was cheating with. But seeing as how Sally was originally 19 and the pilots 17... yeah… so he turned into a playa. HA! Can you imagine? Wufie? A Player! LOL made me giggle. And yes. I decided to kill him off. I kept wanting to go back and make it to where he was just on leave… cuz I could just see his face when Rohan walked in and gave him away… but ehhh this is better. Hope you guys like it.


End file.
